ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanSquirrel/Shit Shan Says
August 3rd, 2015 *"I'm so hungry I could eat.... a chicken." *sounding oblivious to the existence of chicken products* *"My arm really hurts all of a sudden." *"I want some chicken poppers." *laughs at own sentence* *"Why would you twerk on a piano?" *"Beep beep" *laughing fit* *"WHY IS IT NOT A MULTIPLAYER WHAT THE HECK" *"I need to bend down and reach it. eEEEEhh." *"Whoops I pressed enter too soon." *"Shan: OW! That really hurt? Nina: What did you do? Shan: I don't know." *-starts driving car on wrong side of the street- *"Woah, I'm in Paris, what the heck. Woah, now I'm stuck." *"Whoops. I don't know how that happened." *-says whoops 50 times- *"Stop." -goes into a laughing fit- *"Whoops, that wasn't meant to happen" August 4th, 2015 *"If there's anyone that's a tiny ball of rage, it's me." August 5th, 2015 *'Tyler': -sneezes- Shan: "Skittles!" August 6th, 2015 *"I love how my hair just goes woosh." August 9th, 2015 *-wants to demonstrate how they can hide behind their cereal box and hurts self with the box- *-dies of laughter- *my face is warm, I’m gonna press this to it -lifts up can of a drink- -presses the can to their face and jumps up three meters in the air- oooouh thats cold *"boobs upside down is spoop" Tyler: -sings- Shan: Tyler no Tyler: -continues singing- Shan: Tyler no Tyler: -continues singing- Shan: Tyler no Tyler: -continues singing- Shan: Tyler no Tyler: -continues singing- Shan: Tyler no *"IF YOU EVER WANT RO FUCK A GHOST JUS HUMP THE AIR" (typos due to Shan) *"i'm sweating like a whore in church" August 10th, 2015 *"OOOOOH! THERE'S A SLIGHT CHANCE OF DRIZZLE!" August 11th, 2015 *"Woah where did my hood go?" *-turns on light- "AAAAAUUUUGH!" *"Ayw matey" *-shakes foot aggressively- "AAAAAAUUUUHHH!!!" *"thank for very much" *"i wanna bang karla against a wall" August 12th, 2015 *(to their computer) "Woah calm down." August 13th, 2015 *"am I purple" *"CURLY FRIES!" August 15th, 2015 *"suo nerds" *"Aw darn it I got no bingos!" *"You all sound really childish and I'm talkin' about bingo." *"Let's all play Wheel of Fortune!" *"Ooo! Big win!" *"I have Jaffa cakes. Ooo no I dropped one!" *"I wanna play a Steam with you guys on Steam." *"Congrats, you suck." -breaks out laughing- *"Woah why am I naked?" August 17th, 2015 *-hurts self while putting sock on- "I always have trouble putting socks on" *"HOW DON'T DO IT" *"fuck pff" *"i'm a bottom cuz i'm lazy as fuck" *(To Nina because she was refusing to pee) "Have fun dying, bitch." -giggle- August 21st, 2015 *"Every day's a party when you're with me!" August 22nd, 2015 *"Give me the dan link!" August 23rd, 2015 *"WHY IS MY CAM SO ORANGE?!?!" *"Well Monika is a little bitch." August 25th, 2015 *"i would marry that women" *"Yes dang, dang indeed." August 27th, 2015 *"I was in really bad pain and I started laughing." September 5th, 2015 *"WHEN YOUR LEGS DN'T WIRK LIKE THE USED TO BEGOTE" *-bumps head on bunk bed while trying to get up, falls back, and has cotinuous trouble getting back up- *"ahurry the fuck up]" *"ur gonna miss the main arttractiob" *-gets really close to the camera so you can only see their eyes- "Taylor Swift is hot, pass it on." *"I did not poop what the FUCK?!" *"Don't cry. WHAT THE FUCK." *"I accidentally banned Sean from the chat whoops." *"It's not gross it's technology." *"Fuck's sake, Harry." *"I don't do drugs. I do alcohol." *"Shh! She fucked him to death!" September 12th, 2015 *"I can't open this can of pringles!" September 21st, 2015 *'Me: '"Shan would probably resurrect David Cameron." Shan: '"HE'S DEAD!" February 14th, 2016 *"i fucking love bingo" *"I AM AN ELDERLY WOMEN FROM A COMIC RELIEF SITCOM" March 25th, 2016 *'Nina: "ew burger king" Shan: "EWW YOUR FACE" March 26th, 2016 *'Nina:' "call me daddy" Shan: "ok daddy" Nina: "no i mean like call me, daddy" April 16th, 2016 *"let me be your slave daddy" Category:Blog posts